


princess before person

by scftmerrin



Category: Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, danganronpa - Freeform, soniaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftmerrin/pseuds/scftmerrin
Summary: HI ok i. need more soniaki shit so i’m writing my own leave me alone if you see this and u know me. no u don’t (:<ok idk what this is this is random drabble i come up with at 1am ok———it’s after the 1st trial and sonia can feel the tension in the air. she wants to help comfort everyone in a way she is familiar. stuffed animals.
Relationships: nevermind sonia/nanami chiaki
Kudos: 24





	princess before person

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is so random but i thought it was cute so whoop
> 
> sorry there’s like no proper soniaki until the end but like it’s midnight and this is random drabble so is not gonna be the best HAJSBDB

it was the night after the first trial. sonia couldn’t sleep, as she was having nightmares of the trial and execution, seeing byakuya dead under the table, and teruteru’s demise. 

she sat up, desperately in need of a hug. chiaki was sleeping, so she went for the second best option. stuffed animals.

as a child, sonia didn’t have any friends. she grew up in a palace in novoselic, along with her parents. she was not allowed to express emotion, as she had to be strong for her country and had to show capability of being a leader. she was a princess before she was a person. and she despised that fact. so, when she was sad or felt alone, she found comfort in the softness of a stuffed animal. of course, to her, it felt a bit silly; a regal, strong leader, being comforted by a ball of fluff? 

however, that tactic seemed to work. she found herself feeling less lonely and her worries went away. she decided she wants to help those on the island, even if it seems like a silly idea. some people may find comfort in other people but not everyone was close with each other as it had only been a few days since they’d arrived at the island.

sonia grabbed one of the studded animals she has purchased from the store. it was a bear, not very original but it still served its purpose. she fell asleep, feeling safe with the small bear against her.

she woke up the next morning with excitement and hope that she would be able to make some new friends and reassure everyone. she got out of bed, got dressed and went straight to the store. she passed fuyuhiko on her way there, but he just glared at her as she nodded and bid him good morning. she didn’t mind though, as some people aren’t really morning people.

arriving at the store, she found an aisle dedicated to the stuffed animals. grabbing a crate, she threw in every single one off the shelf (about 12 of them) and she also threw in a few blankets too. she had the money of course, more than enough. walking happily out the store, she passed mikan on her way to the pharmacy. seeing this as an opportunity, she offered mikan to take something from the crate.

“hello? mikan! would you like to take something from here? i have purchased something for everyone, seeing as everyone seems a bit down lately. please, take one!” sonia insisted, shoving the crate into mikan’s hands.

“gah! u-um, okay, if that is okay with you?” mikan eyed the crate, worried she would say something wrong.

“yes yes! please go ahead!” sonia insisted.

mikan placed her hand into the box and pulled out a stuffed animal that seemed to look like a dog. she stroked it, the fluffiness made her smile a bit.

“wah!! thank you!! no one has ever been this kind to me before!!” mikan cried. this was not the reaction sonia expected, but a least her plan was working.

“oh! please do not cry! it is not a problem!! i hope you find comfort in it and i am very grateful you took one!” sonia smiled, before letting mikan walk to the pharmacy.  
sonia turned around, and saw mikan holding the plush close to her, on her journey. 

sonia continues to hand out blankets and plushies to everyone on the island. her favourite reaction was peko’s however, as she would not seem the type of person to give in to something so... fluffy.

“what? you.. want me to take one?” peko asked, eyeing a plush of the panda that was poking out the top of the box.

“yes! i intend for everyone to take one, to find comfort in if they ever feel alone on the island!” sonia smiled.

“oh.. yes. i see. i think i shall pick this one.” the red-eyed woman replied, picking up the panda she was eyeing so carefully. she inspected it, and touched it gently, as if not to scare it. after realising it wouldn’t run away, she held onto it tightly. 

“i’m... glad you like it!” sonia beamed, before turning her back to leave.

“thank you.” peko replied.

last but not least, sonia went to chiaki’s cottage to give her a stuffed animal too. however, chiaki stays up all night and sleeps all day, so sonia could not give her the plush she had reserved for her girlfriend. sonia had saved chiaki a plush of a cat, like the one that resembled her jacket and backpack. sonia thought it would be a nice touch. 

it was nearing night time again, so sonia clambered into her bed, the plush pressed against her face, comforting her before she began to drift off, until she heard her door open. she opened her eyes a little, and saw the outline of a hooded figure. with pointy ears. it was chiaki, wearing the cat jacket she had. she felt chiaki get into the bed, and hug her from behind. 

“hi sonia.” she whispered

“hi chiaki. i was going to stop to see you today-“

“what’s this?” chiaki felt the stuffed bear. “sonia, do you sleep with stuffed animals?”

sonia froze. this was the first time she was embarrassed for doing so; but she kept her cool.

“yes. why, is it a bad thing?” she asked.

“no, i was just wondering why.” 

“well, ever since i was a child, i was a princess before a person, i never really had friends, so i had stuffed animals to hug instead of a person. it seems a bit sad but it was very comforting to me.” sonia replied, feeling a bit emotional. “as i couldn’t show my feelings, i found comfort in being able to express them while i was alone, while being comforted by something that would not see my true self and call me weak or unworthy.”

“oh. i’m sorry about that” chiaki whispered back, hugging sonia tighter.

“oh, also chiaki, i was planning on stopping by today but you were sleeping. here.” sonia handed chiaki the stuffed cat she had saved for her. chiaki held it gently before hugging it alongside sonia.

“thank you.” 

“you’re welcome.”


End file.
